


Years on the Porch Swing

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It was only here that they could pretend the outside world did not exist; only here were they free to admit who they truly were.





	Years on the Porch Swing

Whenever they couldn't sleep they'd sit on the porch swing, wrapped in a blanket and watch the sunrise.  
  
While on the swing, all their worries seemed to melt away. There was no war, no exams and no boy anxious for their attention.  
  
Snuggling and holding hands, the only thing that mattered was each other.  
  
Hermione would stare into Ginny's eyes with a sad intensity. She seemed to foresee that they could never be together. The world didn't want two powerful witches to be lesbian lovers.  
  
Right before they would head into the house, Hermione would squeeze Ginny's hand and whisper, "Don't forget."  
  
Even after they were both married with children, sometimes they would secretly meet on the same porch swing, with a small hope that it might, somehow work out in the end.


End file.
